Aaru Liardet
Aaru Liardet (Romaji: Aru Riadetto; Kana: アル・りあデット) is a member of the Ghost Gang, a gang of juvenile delinquents whom are copycats of the Phantom Troupe. Her entry number is 1, as she was the first to agree to join the Ghost Gang. While her gang symbol is the assassin bug, because of her practice of and training in assassination. Aaru is a sophomore at a private school named Zilla Academy. Unlike a supermajority of Zilla Academy's students, Aaru does not pay her tuition out of pocket. Instead, Aaru pays her tuition with the funds that she receives from an academic scholarship. As such, Aaru is one the most academically successful and scholastically intelligent members of the Ghost Gang. As a Nen-user, Aaru is a Manipulator with the ability to temporarily become a Specialist. Her goal in life is to find and kill Garr Garo; however, it should be noted that Aaru seeks to kill Garr for abandoning her rather than for murdering her mother. ''Personality and Relationships ''Personality WIP... ''Relationships'' WIP... Role in the Story Background Birth and Childhood Aaru Liardet was born in Yorknew City, Saherta. She is the bastard and illegitimate daughter of a politician named Acratus Galenorn and a prostitute named Dzidra Liardet. When she was a 6-year-old, Acratus began a campaign to be elected as the mayor of Yorknew City. So Dzidra attempted to extort money from Acratus by threatening to expose Acratus and her relationship and transactions. In response, Acratus hired a hitman to kill Aaru and Dzidra. Consequently, the hitman gunned down Aaru and Dzidra and then proceeded to shoot up Aaru and Dzidra's home just for the hell of it. Nen However, because the hitman had been a Nen-user who augmented the potency and velocity of his bullets by using Shu to imbue his aura into his bullets, Aaru was initiated by the hitman's gunfire. As a result, Aaru was able to instinctively use Zetsu as a means of surviving long enough for the paramedics and police to arrive. Unfortunately for Aaru, even after the paramedics stabilized her and transported her to the hospital, she remained in Zetsu. And to make matters worse, even after she began to recover from her wounds, Aaru remained in Zetsu. Consequently, throughout a supermajority of her stay at the hospital, Aaru was sensitive to the aura of everyone in the hospital and thus exposed to all of the emotions and sensations that was contained within that aura. Needless to say, Aaru was overwhelmed and traumatized by such exposure. Eventually, near the end of her stay at the hospital, Aaru was approached by the hitman whom had killed her mother and wounded her. The hitman introduced himself as Garr Garo and then explained Nen to Aaru. Subsequently, the hitman informed Aaru that he was going to spare and teach Aaru in hopes of Aaru becoming a challenge for him to overcome in the future. So, after Aaru got out of the hospital, Aaru was taken in by Garr. For 6 years, Garr taught Nen to Aaru and trained Aaru in assassination and martial arts. Then, one day, Garr just disappeared and Aaru was left on her own. Zilla Academy As a 15-year-old, Aaru earned an academic scholarship and used that academic scholarship to enroll into Zilla Academy. A year later, out of admiration for and the desire to emulate the Phantom Troupe's strength, Aaru would become the 1st to agree to join the Ghost Gang. Storyline WIP... ''Abilities and Equipment ''Mental and Physical Capabilities Agility and Celerity Aaru is is an acrobatic and swift combatant with with the aerial maneuverability of a gymnast and elegant footwork of a dancer. In combat, Aaru is fast and mobile. Aaru does not shy away from leaping and sprinting, and Aaru prefers to outmaneuver and outspeed her opponents rather than overpower her opponents. Awareness and Reflexes Aaru is a particularly aware individual, as she has made a habit of keeping tabs on all of the occurrences that take place within her perception. As a result, it's very rare for her tor be caught off-guard. Directly complementing Aaru's acute awareness is her superb reflexes. Under normal circumstances, Aaru is more than capable of reacting to an incident. As such, it is rare for extremely rare for Aaru to be completely incapable of a response. Strategy and Tactics Aaru's approach to combat is to devise a strategy and implement tactics that allow her to realize her strategy. As such, it is rare for Aaru to simply fight a battle with naught but her athletic and supernatural abilities. Instead, Aaru prefers to concoct a plan and then follow through on her plan. Equipment and Weapons Scythe of Sariel The Scythe of Sariel (Romaji: Saizu obu Sarieru; Kana: サイズ・オブ・サリエル) is Aaru's weapon-of-choice. Both its head and shaft are composed of meteoric iron. Its head exhibits a sickle on one side, a spike on the other side, and a spearhead on its top. While its shaft is bare of any attachments or adornments. As a result of its composition and the size of its sickle, it's pretty weighty. Its weight is such that, when propelled or thrown at sufficiently high velocity, it's capable of serving as an armor-piercing bullet capable of piercing or slashing through even the most durable of tanks. ''Nen'' Aura Aaru exhibits a black and empty aura which is devoid of emotions and intentions. Its ambiance has been described as lacking in presence and significance, while its texture has been described as airy and wispy. Aaru's aura does not give of any sort of impression, as it tends to assume naught but the most meaningless and vague of shapes and maneuver in naught but the most dull and languid of ways. All in all, in terms of appearance and demeanor, Aaru's aura is best described as a colorant that blackens the air arounds Aaru. Fighting Style Aaru is an adept practitioner of Nen. In spite of the fact that Aaru is an expert in the use of all of the principles and techniques of aura; Aaru exhibits a predilection towards a combination of Ko, Ryu, and In. Instead of using Gyo to slightly prioritize the defense of a specific portion of her body over the defense of other portions of her body or Ken to equally defend the entirety of her body; Aaru utilizes Ko to either defend naught but a single portion of her body at the cost of completely abandoning the defense of the rest of her body or powerfully assault her opponents, Ryu to nigh-instantaneously shift the position of her Ko to wherever she believes it should be at the moment, and In to conceal the position of her Ko from her opponent. Under normal circumstances; Aaru defensively utilizes her combination to buffer the portion of her body that her opponent(s) is in the process of assaulting. While she offensively utilizes it to pulverize her opponent(s) with an augmented portion of her body. Such a combination allows Aaru to maximize her chances of neutralizing both the assaults of her opponents and her opponents themselves; however, this maximization comes at the cost of Aaru being lethally fragile to just about any aura-based assault that manages to slip past her defenses. As such, in order to successively utilize the aforementioned combination, Aaru has to keep up a firm guard and remain vigilant for deceptions and feints. Scythe-Fighting Whenever Aaru is fighting with a scythe, Aaru adds Shu to her Ko, Ryu, and In combination. Just like when she is fighting hand-to-hand, when Aaru is fighting with a scythe, Aaru will forgo both using Gyo to prioritize the defense of a specific portion of her body and using Ken to equally defend the entirety of her body. But unlike when she is fighting hand-to-hand, instead of using Ko to either defend naught but a single portion of her or powerfully assault her opponents. Aaru will use Shu to imbue her Ko into a scythe and then use that scythe as a means of both defense and offense. Notably, because Aaru's skill in scythe-fighting is greater than her skill in hand-to-hand combat and because the reach of her scythe-fighting is greater than the reach of her body, Aaru's fighting style is more effective when Aaru is engaging in scythe-fighting than it is when Aaru is engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Nen Abilities ''Trivia WIP.... Navigation'' WIP.... Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Specialist Category:Manipulators Category:Nen User Category:Female Category:Ghost Gang